


Forgotten

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “So you really don’t remember anything huh,” He smiled weakly, head down, fingers twiddling with each other in circles, “Not the dates, not the anniversaries, not the confession, nothing,”“I’m--”“Don’t, don’t apologise, please. That’ll make it hurt more,”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> cw// alcohol mention
> 
> Day 7 prompt: Memory loss
> 
> *I don't know a lot in the medical area but I have tried, still, I doubt that this will be accurate so please forgive me*
> 
> Enjoy!

“G’morning love,” Kiyoomi turned over to face his partner.

Atsumu blinked a few times, staring straight at the ceiling, “What?”

“I said good morning,” Kiyoomi reached over to peck his nose but Atsumu dodged with a confused look on his face, “Atsu? Are you okay?”

“What? Who-- where am I?” He groaned.

“Atsumu, Atsumu, love, look at me--  _ hey _ , look at me. Are you okay? Did you drink again last night?” 

“Maybe? I don’t-- I don’t know,” He groaned again, “Water,”

“Y-Yeah, hold on,” Kiyoomi ripped off the covers and raced to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and running back as soon as he could, “Here, drink up,”

Atsumu chugged the water immediately then gave Kiyoomi a grateful smile, “Thanks,”

Kiyoomi nodded but his eyes were wide with worry. 

“I thought you stopped… “ He whispered.

“Listen… can I-- can I just have a few moments to myself please?” Atsumu placed a hand to his forehead.

“Atsumu, are you okay?” Kiyoomi asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know who you are, I’m sorry. I can tell that you care about me and that I mean a lot to you but--”

“Mean a lot to me? Atsumu I love you. It’s me… Omi, your boyfriend. Do you--” He was afraid to even ask, “Do you not remember me?”

Atsumu shook his head, “I’m sorry,”

“Alright um, well look, how about we go to the hospital and see what the problem is,” Kiyoomi suggested.

“N-no, no hospital,” 

“But Atsu… why not?”

“It’s probably just a hangover okay?”

“Probably? And if it’s not?” Kiyoomi scoffed.

“Then, I don’t know,” He replied, frustrated, “It doesn’t matter either,”

“It doesn’t matter?” Kiyoomi echoed, “Atsumu, you’ve forgotten who I am, and it ‘doesn’t matter ?”

Atsumu shrugged.

“Did you hit your head last night? I know I slept earlier than you so you have to try and remember everything, that includes me too, eventually,” He warned.

“Maybe? I keep telling you I don’t know,” Atsumu said, exasperated.

Kiyoomi eyed him for another minute then reached out to grab his phone.

“Hi, Osamu? Yeah, I’m good. No, it’s not, he’s not-- no. Oh okay, Yup, yeah. Do you want to-- no? Oh okay, yeah, see you in a bit,”

He dropped his phone and walked over to his closet. He picked out a grey hoodie along with some blue jeans and a denim jacket, tossing them onto the bed, “Put those on, we’re going out,”

“To the hospital?” Atsumu asked suspiciously.

“No, you said you didn’t want to. We’re meeting someone,” Kiyoomi replied, pulling out a sky blue hoodie for himself.

After changing and whipping up a light breakfast, Kiyoomi drove them to a restaurant, where Atsumu presumed they would be eating lunch. He was wrong. The restaurant was closed but Kiyoomi led them through the back with a keycard. Inside two men sat chatting at the counter, when they heard the two come in, they waved them over. Kiyoomi greeted them with a raise of his hand and walked over.

Atsumu stared at them all chatting in hushed voices and occasionally turning his way. Curiosity got the best of him and soon he was walking towards them too. 

Why were their faces painted with worry? Why did one of them look like him- minus the hair? Who are they? 

“ ‘Tsumu,” The one with his face said, solemnly.

“Me?” He asked, pointing at his chest.

The guy nodded, “Yeah you. What exactly did ya do last night?”

“I already told the curly head that I don’t remember!” Atsumu scowled.

“Atsu, I told you my name is Omi,” He frowned.

“Ya also told him ya didn’t want to go to the hospital, why?” The guy interrupted.

Atsumu glared at ‘Omi’, “Well don’t you have a big mouth?”

“Atsumu,” The guy warned, “Answer the question,”

“Why do ya look like me?”

“Take a guess,” The third man finally spoke up. He had unusually shaped hair and fox eyes, “Or if you’d like, I can give you a lesson as to how people can be identical or similar-looking,” he smirked.

Atsumu grimaced, “No that’s okay, what’s yer name then, twin,”

“Don’t say that; it’s weird,”

“But that’s what you are ain’t ya? My twin,”

The guy gritted his teeth, “Even without yer memory ya still piss me off,” He muttered under his breath, then louder, “Osamu, but you used to call me ‘Samu. That’s Rin, or actually SunaRin, and Kiyoomi already introduced himself; more than once,”

This Osamu guy was really digging at his skin. 

“Why don’t ya want to go to the hospital?” Osamu asked again.

Atsumu scrunched his nose, “It gives me the creeps,”

“A hospital?”

“Yeah,”

“Then should we call the doctor to come over instead?”

“No no, it’s ok, we don’t need to bother them,”

“Atsumu  _ you’ve lost your memory _ ,” Kiyoomi pushed.

“What do you want me to say? That I’ll go to the hospital?”

The three looked at each other then, in unison, replied, “Yes,”

Atsumu threw his hands up in defeat, “ _ Fine _ , I’ll go to the stupid hospital!”

Kiyoomi gave him a small smile as the other two got ready to go. As they were moving out, he offered Atsumu his hand but the latter ignored it, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

When the group arrived at the hospital, they were told to fill out a form, which Kiyoomi quickly scribbled down, and then, they waited. 

The silence was awkward and long, the doctors ran from one side to another, but never towards them. 

About an hour later, Osamu decided he had had enough but just as he stood up to stomp over to the receptionist again, a loud call for ‘Miya Atsumu’ was heard from the speakers. Suna and Atsumu snickered while Kiyoomi stifled a laugh. 

After a series of tests, the doctor stepped outside and was immediately bombarded with questions by Kiyoomi.

“... Patience, you came with two others did you not? Let them come first, I’ll tell you then,” he exclaimed.

Kiyoomi gestured to Suna and Osamu to hurry up, causing them to break out into a jog.

“He has a concussion; the cause will be hard to determine, seeing as we don’t have anyone that can tell us. But due to the brain injury, he has been diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia.” The doctor informed, tapping a pencil on his papers.

“Will he be able to recover his lost memories?” Kiyoomi asked.

The doctor groaned, “Augh, well it’s hard to say, but I’d like to say that he has retrograde amnesia-- how long has he known you?”

“Well we’ve known  _ about  _ each other for a good four years, but we didn’t talk to each other properly till earlier this year,” Kiyoomi answered.

“Then I’m sorry, usually patients with retrograde amnesia don’t remember recent memories,” He said, giving Kiyoomi a sympathetic look.

“Wait hold on a sec, ya said that he should remember older memories right, but when he saw us he didn’t recognise us. How is that possible?”

The doctor gaped at him, “He did? But that shouldn’t-- no one ever forgets  _ everything _ ,”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he was drinking last night, he’s probably hungover and that’s why he didn’t recognise you,” Kiyoomi said.

The doctor frowned, “Yes that’s possible, it’s called blackout amnesia, but he’d have had to have drunk a lot for that to happen,”

“I don’t know how much he had, I slept earlier than him,” Kiyoomi scowled, “That’s going to stop from now,”

Suna, who was observing from the side, decided to speak up, “Can we see him now?”

“Ah, right of course,” The doctor pointed them in the way of Atsumu’s room and after thanking him, the trio was off.

Osamu slowly opened the door to reveal Atsumu sitting in a hospital bed, when he heard the door open, he looked up to give them a small wave; “Hi guys,”

“How are you feeling lo- Atsumu?” Kiyoomi asked.

“I still dunno the answer,” He chuckled, “Oh, I have a confession to make, I actually didn’t forget you guys,”

“Then it was an act?” Osamu quirked his brow.

“Uh, basically yeah. Well, apart from… Omi, I actually don’t remember,” Atsumu rubbed his nape sheepishly.

Kiyoomi’s hopeful look had fallen and even Osamu could see the heartbreak on his face.

“What was the point of doing that?” He asked.

“Because ya always piss me off, so I wanted to do something too, suck it,” Atsumu stuck his tongue out while Osamu grimaced.

“At least that solves the alcohol theory then,” Suna commented.

“Can I… speak to Atsumu alone for a minute?” Kiyoomi asked hesitantly. 

Osamu nodded and ushered Suna out of the room.

“So you really don’t remember anything huh,” He smiled weakly, head down, fingers twiddling with each other in circles, “Not the dates, not the anniversaries, not the confession, nothing,”

“I’m--”

“Don’t, don’t apologise, please. That’ll make it hurt more,”

Atsumu bit his lip, “... What was it like, our relationship?” 

Kiyoomi looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and a sad smile upon his face, “It was something that you have to experience in order to understand. No words are enough to describe it. Do you think-- would you let me show you again? Can I make you fall in love with me again?”

Atsumu turned away, staring at the tree through the window, “I don’t know you the same anymore, I’m sorry but, I don’t think I’ll be able to come back to you as if nothing happened. I need to figure everything out, set my life back on track. Maybe after that, if you still want, we can try. But for now, no,”

“Can’t I stay by your side as you figure things out? I can help, just like always,”

“I’m sorry Kiyoomi Kun,” 

Two birds were seated on a branch. One feeding the other through a bird kiss.

“What about as a friend? I want to still be able to help, even as a friend, I just don’t want to lose you,” Kiyoomi cried.

“But would that really be what’s best? For you as well as me?”

“No,” He whispered.

Neither of them spoke further, a loud silence enveloping them.

“I still want to though,” Kiyoomi murmured, “Even if it’s not what’s best for either of us, I still want to.”

“Because you’re selfish?”

“Because I love you; I’ll never stop,”

“Okay, we can try,”

“To friendship,”

“To friendship,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
